


The Benefits of Being a Workaholic

by Shelbell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbell/pseuds/Shelbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy is tired of being alone. He's slowly watched all of his friends pair up and it leaves him feeling more lonely and incomplete than ever before. His solution? Throw himself completely into his work. Little does he know his new Auror partner, Harry Potter, is feeling the same way. As these two workaholics get to spend more time together, and get to know each other, a friendship begins to blossom and perhaps grow into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Reluctant Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I do not own Harry Potter, his life, universe or any of the other canon characters. All that goes to our beloved Queen J.K. Rowling.
> 
> It is very likely that I will be switching points of view, from First Person Draco to First Person Harry. I can't promise any regular switching, but please bare with me! :D
> 
> The Mature Warning is for future chapters just to be safe.
> 
> This is a work in progress, so we'll see where it goes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco goes out with his friends to celebrate an engagement.

I laughed, leaning back in my chair as I enjoyed the night with my friends. I can’t remember the last time I got to do this, I spend so much time working the days tend to blur together. I smiled as I glanced around the table, Pansy and Theo, Blaise and Luna, my best friends. Pansy and Theo have been married for three years now, and have two kids, Violet, who’s almost three, and Thorn, who’s a year and a half. Theo’s parents are spending the weekend with the children to give my friends some time off from being parents. I look over at Blaise and Luna, who are the whole reason I managed to get out tonight anyway. We’re celebrating their engagement. I’m excited for them, I really am, but the fact that my friends have all split off is one of the reasons I make up excuses not to go out.

It’s sort of hard to watch them move on with their lives, getting married and having families, when I’m still single. I suppose, if I’m honest with myself, I’m jealous of them. Theo and Pansy got married a couple months after the war ended, it was something they’d always wanted but hadn’t been able to do because their parents had other plans. Lucky for them the end of the war brought more than just the end of the fighting, it also brought to an end a lot of the old pureblood traditions. They weren’t the only ones relieved by that. I was too, I was able to end my marriage contract with Astoria Greengrass-on account that I myself am…more inclined toward blokes than birds.

Astoria and I are still friends, though it took her awhile to get over the end of our contract-she’d always had a bit of a crush on me, however when she found out the reason I broke it off she was grateful. She too is now happily married. I sighed, looking down at my drink as my smile faded. I very much wanted a partner of my own, someone to wake up to every day and someone to talk about my day with. Unfortunately, I haven’t been lucky enough to find someone genuine-given who I am and my history…it really limits those with pure intentions toward a relationship with me.

“Oh, Draco, what are you brooding about?” Pansy asked. I chuckled and looked up at her, shrugging.

“Nothing of consequence.” I answered. My friends all looked doubtful.

“Oh, hush Draco, you’re lonely.” Luna had always been one to call me out, it was something I loved about her, but it was also something that could be very annoying. Pansy frowned, looking concerned, and Theo looked understanding. I sighed, taking a swig of my scotch.

“I’m fine Luna.” I answered, waving them off.

“Oh, come on.” Blaise disagreed. “We all know that’s not true. We’re your friends. Besides, no one who is happy spends as much time at work as you do.” He declared. I rolled my eyes at him.

“Believe it or not, I actually like my job.” I retorted. I didn’t want to add that there was a certain person that worked as much as I did, and that perhaps he was why I went so much. Blaise rolled his eyes.

“I doubt that you imagined all the paperwork that went into being an Auror.” He snickered. I chuckled, shaking my head.

“I don’t think any of us did.” I agreed. Luna smiled.

“No, Harry is just as thrilled about it as you are.” She commented. “Though he says it’s been easier, having you around.” She continued. I bit back a groan when Pansy, Theo and Blaise all looked at me.

“You’re working with Potter?” Pansy asked, shocked. I sighed.

“Yes Pansy I am. For about two weeks now.” I answered, glaring at Luna. She laughed.

“What! Why haven’t you told us?” she demanded. I shrugged slightly.

“I don’t know, it never really occurred to me. I’ve been busy. Having Potter for a partner increases my stress level by two.” I explained wryly. They all laughed.

“I can only imagine, having to babysit someone as high profile as Harry Potter.” Theo mused. I shrugged slightly.

“Yeah, I suppose. It’s not that he can’t do the job it’s just…it’ll be my head if something happens to the git.” I grumbled. They laughed again and I smirked, relaxing. In truth Potter really wasn’t that bad. He’d been unsure for the first week or so but he was getting more comfortable with me, which made everything a lot easier. Of course, we still made snide comments to each other and such-we wouldn’t be us if we didn’t, but there was no real fire behind it anymore, it was almost…teasing now. Like we’re friends. Of course, I was not going to share that with my actual friends just yet. I had to figure out my changing feelings for the other man before I told my friends that.

“Oh Draco,” Luna mused, smiling at me. “He is a bit reckless, isn’t he?” she mused thoughtfully. I shrugged.

“He’s a Gryffindor.” I answered, and my friends nodded, as if that explained everything. I smiled, shrugging. “Now can we not talk about my job, we’re supposed to be celebrating your engagement!” I pointed out. Pansy and Luna quickly jumped into a conversation about flowers and colors.

“We were thinking maybe blue and green-“ Luna started and I shook my head, snorting. The women looked at me.

“Have something to add Draco?” Pansy raised an eyebrow. I shrugged slightly.

“I wouldn’t do blue and green.” I said. “You want a winter wedding, right?” he looked at Luna, who nodded. “That’s what I thought. I would go with blue and silver. It still gets your point across, using your house colors but it flows better. The blue and green would be too dark, the silver will offset the midnight blue well.” By the time I finished the men were staring at me too, with raised eyebrows. “What?” I asked, raising an eyebrow back.

“Jeez Draco, how gay are you?” Blaise asked. I scowled as all my friends laughed at me. I rolled my eyes.

“Haha, very funny.” I said dryly. Luna smiled, and Pansy patted my arm.

“That’s a lovely idea Draco.” Luna soothed, looking at Blaise. “What do you think?” Blaise shrugged, grinning.

“Whatever you want my love.” He answered, amused. She looked back at me and smiled again.

“I like it. Do you want to help with planning Draco?” she asked. I shook my head.

“No, that’s alright.” I answered quickly, so Theo and Blaise couldn’t continue to harass me. “I’ll give you my opinion if you ask, but I’m not a bloody bridesmaid.” He grumbled. Pansy snorted.

“Oh Draco, don’t let them bother you.” She smacked Theo’s arm. “There’s nothing wrong with having a good eye.” I waved her off.

“Yes, yes I know. But really, I’m much too busy to plan a wedding.” I insisted. “You girls have your fun.” I mused. Pansy pouted but Luna nodded.

“Alright Draco, alright. Don’t worry about it Pansy, dear, if he’s anything like Harry he won’t be able to help himself.” I choked on my drink slightly, looking at her in shock.

“What?” I asked. Luna looked at me, slightly surprised.

“Harry had some ideas as well, though he insisted that he wasn’t interesting in helping after Ron and George teased him about it. Of course, that hasn’t stopped him from answering my owls or anything.” She chuckled. Potter’s gay? I thought, startled. I stared at Luna for a few moments. That changed everything. “Are you alright Draco?” she asked. I nodded.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” I smiled reassuringly.


	2. Morning Coffee Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco can't get over the idea that Potter might be gay and a morning coffee run turns into a somewhat revealing conversation with Astoria Finch-Fletchly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same disclaimer as before!

By the time I left my friends that night all I could think about was the possibility that Potter was gay. Of course, having taste doesn't always equate to homosexuality, the fact that Luna slid that tidbit in right after the boys teasing me made me consider the chance. After all, with Luna you can never know what exactly her intent is. I sighed and shook my head, deciding to push the thoughts away so I could get some sleep. I would watch Potter tomorrow more than I have been, and try and glean any proof that my suspicions may be true. With that plan in mind I went about my nightly routine and was soon dead-to-the-world-asleep, after all I had been up since before dawn and I would have to be tomorrow as well.

Morning came sooner than I expected but I felt well rested. I got dressed for work, wearing the same general outfit I wore everyday; black slacks, white button up and my tie choice of the day accompanied by my dragon skin books and my deep red Auror robes. I grabbed my briefcase and headed into the kitchen of my small flat. I'd left the Manor shortly after my father had been imprisoned for good, and so did my mother. She now lived in one of the small Malfoy villas in France...since most of our English properties had been seized for reparations, on top of hefty fines. I've gotten over the shame of what my family did for the most part...mostly I chose not to think about it. I spend all of my time making up for the Mark on my arm and the foolish actions of my childhood. I've worked hard to build at least an acceptable standing in society now. I'm grateful that people have stopped cursing me on the streets or refusing me service. Of course, there is the occasional person that still treats me that way, but I don't let it get to me. I've always had a few enemies and I know there is no way to make everyone like me. Frankly that is one of the least of my worries.

I head out the door into the January cold, pulling my robe closer around me as I walked swiftly to the apparation point. I reach the ally way and disappear with a pop, only to appear in a similar one around the corner from the Ministry. I didn't apparate straight into the lobby because Potter and I have developed a system of sorts. Every day one of us brings coffee and a pastry or two from this little cafe just a block away from the Ministry itself. This started with him, as most things in my life do lately. His first day as my partner was one of the only days I have ever been late. I had slept poorly and by the time I actually got to our office I was feeling rather frazzled and irritable. Imagine my displeasure of discovering Potter waiting for me! I was going to say something nasty when he held up a bag and a cup of coffee. All he'd said was; "Good Morning. Truce?" I had stared at him before accepting and replying with the same response. "Good Morning, Truce." and that had been that. We'd never talked about our past, and quite frankly I greatly appreciated that. I was more than happy to put away all of that crap, and Potter seemed more than relieved as well. I shook the snow out of my hair as I entered the small cafe.

"Good Morning Draco!" called Astoria from behind the counter. I chuckled.

"Good Morning Stori." I replied as I approached the counter. "Just the usual please." She chuckled and nodded.

"The Orange Cranberry scones are in the oven, just a couple moments. And I saved a fresh Lemon Berry muffin for you." I grinned.

"You're a goddess." I said as I leaned against the counter as she went about making our coffee.

"And to think, you could've had me all to yourself!" she said with a sigh. I sighed as well.

"If only, if only! Curse the universe for making me gay!" She laughed, a light and bubbly sound.

"If only." she agreed with a smile. I winked at her.

"Stori!" a voice called from the back. "Your scones are ready!"

"I'll be right back!" she blew me a kiss before heading to the back room. "I'm coming darling!" she called. I chuckled. I never would've thought Stori would have married a Hufflepuff and open up this quaint shop. It makes me all the more grateful for the end of the War, to allow this type of happiness. She never would've been allowed this any other way, instead she would have been stuck with me and we both would have been miserable. I hummed absently when suddenly my mobile rang. I rolled my eyes and popped it open when I saw Potter's name.

"Oye Potter! I'm at the Cafe." I said impatiently.

"Good morning to you too," his warm voice replied, sounding entirely too happy this early in the morning. Especially before coffee.

"You sound happy," I said suspiciously, narrowing my eyes. I listened as he chuckled.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh shut it, you git." I retorted. "You know better than to start in on me before my coffee!"

"Whoa, start in on you eh? I just called you and I haven't even said anything!" I rolled my eyes as Astoria came back in with a tray of Potter's favorite scones.

"I noticed. What the bloody hell do you want?"

"Don't be a prat Malfoy. I just wanted to ask if you could get an extra scone?" he sounded both hopeful and slightly hesitant. I stared at Stori and she raised an eyebrow. I held up two fingers and motioned to the tray. She gave me a look of understanding and nodded.

"Damn it Potter, I'm not a bloody delivery boy!" I retorted with false outrage. Stori rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm sorry! I just figured since you were already there-"

"Alright, alright. I'll get you another one, anything else while I'm here?" I asked grumpily, grinning at Stori when she bagged up our food. She shook her head in amusement at me.

"No, no that's it. Thanks Malfoy! See you when you get here." and with that he hung up. I shook my head as I pocketed my device.

"What?" I asked her at the look she gave me as she moved on with our drinks.

"Why are you so mean to him?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"I'm not mean to him, not really." I argued. "But it's fun to mess with him anyway. Can't let him know I'm a nice guy, I've got to keep him on his toes!" I said logically. She rolled her eyes again.

"You're not going to get anywhere with him acting like that." she pointed out. I frowned at her as I took the bag of pastries.

"What are you talking about? I'm not trying to get anywhere with him." I retorted. She looked at me skeptically.

"Please Draco, you've wanted in that mans pants for years!" she retorted. "and being a jerk isn't going to attract him, it didn't in school." I shook my head.

"I did not want him in school!" I insisted. "I never said I want him at all." She sighed heavily.

"You do Draco, even if you don't see it. I was talking to Luna and she thinks you two would be just grand-"

"I don't even know if he's gay," I pointed out. "Not that I'd care if he was-"

"Oh, he is." she said, interrupting me. "And of course you care. Luna said you just about had a heart attack last night when she suggested it."

"I did not." I said defensively. Stori just laughed at me as she handed over our drinks.

"Try an be nice for once Draco, you're charming, let him see that." I sighed.

"You're not even listening to me." I complained.

"I'm listening dear, I just know you're lying. Now run along to Lover Boy before the scones get cold!" I glared at her.

"He's not my lover boy!"

"But you wish he was." she said with a smirk. I sighed.

"You're the devil." I retorted and she laughed, blowing me another kiss as I walked away.

"But you love me anyway!" I shook my head as I left and walked briskly toward the Ministry. I'd learned two very important things this morning. One, Potter was indeed gay, and two, apparently he was very much available. I smiled to myself, that might be worth investigating.


	3. A Series of Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry feels self conscious when he realizes Draco is watching him, though he tries not to show it. This awareness leads to some observations of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: None of these characters, nor their universe, is mine! That all belongs to J.K Rowling!
> 
> This is my first chapter from Harry's point of view, I hope it's as satisfying as Draco's are!

The day had started out as normal as every other day. Malfoy came in with his usual grumpy attitude with coffee, and thankfully my scones, in hand with little fanfare. We were loaded with more and more painful paperwork. The office hadn't sent us out on an actually mission in just over a week. I hated this part, the bloody filing and papers and writeups...I can't stand it. I wish they'd pay someone else to do this, because it sucks. However, as Malfoy likes to tell me when I complain, it's better that we do it lest we get held accountable for someone else's shoddy work. I reluctantly agree with that, it would be irritating to have to look over someone elses shoulder to make sure it was done right. Still, that doesn't make me enjoy it any more. 

I looked up after a couple of hours of comfortable silence to find Malfoy staring at me. I raised an eyebrow at him. Knowing that he was watching me made me wonder if I'd done anything stupid and not realized it...or if I'd even bothered to try and brush my hair this morning. I don't think I did. I sighed mentally to myself. I don't think that I'd bothered to make sure my clothes weren't wrinkled either. 

"What?" I asked. He shrugged, though he didn't seem the least bit upset about being caught.

"You're being quiet this morning." he pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Well yes, because you were so cranky I figured I'd give you time to fully wake up." I replied wryly, which was half true. He had seemed particularly irritable when I called, but he always was. He snorts in response to my comment. "It's true." I told him. "Why do you come in so early when you're not much of a morning person?" I asked. He blinked, surprised.

"Because I have nothing better to do?" he offered, shrugging. "Because it's not necessarily the morning that makes me irritable, it's all this bloody paperwork." I laughed.

"I can understand that, but being a git isn't going to make the work disappear." I scolded teasingly. He scowled at me but there was no real hatred behind it. I liked it this way, Malfoy was actually quite smart, and even funny, when he wasn't purposefully being an arse. I never would have known that was possible if I hadn't been assigned his as new partner. I'm grateful for that now, when at first I had been anything but happy about it. I hadn't really seen Malfoy since his trial, so I had no idea what I would have to deal with. I was pleasantly surprised with the man that I had come face to face with.

"I know that." he retorted, pulling me back into the conversation. "No need to remind me. Scolding is my job." he told me. I laughed.

"Really? I thought it was protecting the innocent and carrying out justice!" I replied with false cheeriness. Malfoy made a face that could only be described as utmost disgust. 

"No, it's more like babysitting you." he drawled with a joking sneer. I snorted.

"Could be worse, you could be babysitting Ron." I pointed out. Malfoy's whole body shuddered.

"That would end up with one of us dead, and it certainly wouldn't have been me." I laughed.

"I believe you." I told him. "I know I certainly wouldn't want to go toe to toe with you now." He raised an eyebrow at me, smirking slightly.

"But you did in the past?" he drawled. I tilted my head, quiet for a moment as I considered the question. This was the closest we'd come to discussing our past, and I was mildly intrigued. I gazed at his face, trying to read him. This of course was much harder than it had been as children, Malfoy had almost worn his emotions as blatantly as I did, but than maybe I was just hyper aware of him, even then. I've long since come to terms with what my sexuality affected in my past, and I fully think that half of my pure disgust with Malfoy was that I had subconsciously wanted him-physically, obvious, since a flobber worm had more appealing personality. At least that's what I'd gained from the psych books Hermione had actually gotten me to read when I first came out to my friends, two years ago.

I didn't see any malice in Malfoy's grey eyes. His face was smooth, with the exception of perhaps a slightly tensed jaw. He seemed to realize that he'd ventured, if just barely, into uncharted territory. Curiously though, he left it at that, waiting for my response, which told me he wasn't going to back down. His build was medium for the most part, his shoulders appeared relaxed but his crossed arms hinted at insecurity, or perhaps just defensiveness. That made me a little sad, even though we'd only been friends, loosely stated anyway, for a little while, that he thought I might attack him now. I have moved on, and I wished he'd see that too. I decided to go with honesty, I figured he'd understand what I had to say more than anyone else.

"Yes," I admitted. "Sometimes. Especially in the later years." His brow furrowed as he gazed at me, confusion, wariness and curiosity were all in his eyes.

"Why?" he finally asked. I shrugged slightly.

"It's kind of weird but...you were always a constant for me, when my life was crazy I could always count on you being a giant prick. You were never afraid of me, or in awe of me, or anywhere in between. You're hatred was always there, it was something that I had some sort of a say over, and yet couldn't control at all...I dunno. I think that was half of why I went slightly mental sixth year...you stopped being you, and that terrified me, and made me really angry at the same time." He didn't respond right away, chewing on the inside of his cheek as his eyes closed. I could tell he was deep in thought, or memories. Watching him was like watching someone dream, his eyes moved beneath his lids and his eye lashes fluttered slightly. Little things that I'd had the opportunity to see and understand over the last two weeks. It's definitely safe to say my attraction to him hasn't faded. Still, just because I've accepted it's existence doesn't mean anything. Now that I actually understand it's all the more reason to be careful. After what seemed like forever his eyes opened and he was looking at me again.

"I'm glad I could be of some assistance." he said wryly, smiling slightly. I smiled back, though I was mildly disappointed by that response. I don't know what I was expecting, but I know I was expecting...more, I suppose.


	4. A Reluctant Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco doesn't know what to think about what Potter told him, but what he does know is that he will do everything in his power to be better than what he was. Anything to keep Potter smiling at him like nothing else matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So back to Draco! Yay! Sorry this has taken so long, I didn't mean for it to.

After a few moments of silence Potter returned his attention to his work. I felt a little bad, I could tell he had been hoping for more from me. I don't know what he expected though. I know that he shared something with me that he didn't have to, and that in its self confused me. When I had posed the question I hadn't expected such a serious, and honest, response. I had expected some kind of joke or something.

I sat back in my chair and gazed without seeing at the file laid out before me. I don't know what I was supposed to tell him, or if he even really wanted to know what was going through my mind all those years. Knowing that he had counted on me, for anything, was crazy to me. A part of me was happy that I had at least done some good, even if it was in the worst possible way. The rest of me, however, just felt like an even bigger arse. Of course, I had my reasons for acting the way I did, but that didn't make it okay and I was fully aware of that. Not for the first time I wonder if we could've been friends, if I hadn't been who I was at that age. If I hadn't been so delusional, idiotic and cruel.

Granted, I wouldn't be who I was if I hadn't learned those lessons, and I'd come to accept the person I was. However, that didn't mean I wouldn't change it. That acceptance had developed because if it hadn't I'd still be locked away from the world and hating myself. I couldn't live that way, I don't know how anyone can. I don't necessarily love my life, but I'm definitely satisfied to an extent. I sighed quietly. Not that any of that mattered anyway.

"Are you alright?" Potter's voice interrupted my scattered thoughts. I glanced over at him and shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assured him. I still wasn't used to the way he looked at me, with genuine concern when he thought something was wrong.

"Are you sure?" I sighed and frowned at him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I replied, the question came out sharper than I'd intended. Potter sighed.

"I don't know, I'm sorry I asked." he muttered, looking back at his work once again. I stared at him, I don't think he'd made any progress in the last five minutes. I sighed heavily.

"Look, I apologize. I didn't mean to snap." He didn't respond, so I turned back to my file that I seriously doubted I was going to be able to do anything with.

"It's fine." he said after a few moments. I looked up at him. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." he said, not looking at me. I frowned.

"Potter, what are you talking about?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"With what I said." he explained, as if it was obvious. "I shouldn't have said anything." I shook my head.

"I'm not uncomfortable." He gave me a look that clearly said, _Bull shit_ , and I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly. "Okay, maybe a little bit, but it's not because of you." I tried to explain, He crossed his arms and gazed at me expectantly. "It's just..." I glanced away briefly. "I know I was a git, and I'm not proud of it. It makes me angry that of all the things you deserved to have to count on, what you got was a total prick." I frowned, glancing back at him. "I never apologized for that. I am sorry Potter, for everything." His eyes widened in shock and he just stared at me. "What?" I demanded, starting to feel more uncomfortable by the minute. He shook his head slightly.

"Sorry I just...I didn't expect that." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What, did you think that I was still stupid enough to not realize how much of an arse I was?" I asked coolly, defensively. "I'm not the same person I was Potter, I would've thought you had realized that." He held up his hands.

"No, Merlin, calm down Malfoy." he rolled his eyes. "Of course I realized that. I just never expected you to apologize like that, and really mean it, you know?" I stared at him with a scowl and he grimaced. "Okay, that came out wrong. I meant that I never expected to believe you. But I do, I do believe you, and..." he shrugged. "I forgive you, alright? We were kids. A grudge over something like that has no place in my life, I've moved on." I gazed at him and relaxed slightly, nodding.

"Alright." I said finally.

"Alright?" he repeated and I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled at me, a genuine, happy smile and my stomach clenched. His whole face lit up and I found myself smiling back. I realized that I really, really wanted to get him to keep looking at me like that. _Damn, he's gorgeous._ I thought. My eyes drifted briefly to his lips before meeting his gaze once more. I cleared my throat after a moment and glanced back at my work. "So, how close are you to being done with that case?" I asked, effectively ending the moment, or whatever it was. He groaned. 

"I swear I've read the same paragraph multiple times and I still don't know what I read." he whined. I laughed.

"I totally understand." I replied, shaking my head. "They better send us into the field soon, otherwise I'm going to go insane." Potter laughed in response.

"I completely agree." he replied with a long suffering sigh. I glanced at him and smirked and he rolled his eyes at me, fighting back his own smile.


	5. A Lunch Time Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's taking me ages to update guys. I'm really sorry. This is the first active fanfic I've posted and so I'm still getting used to remembering to update!  
> Sorry this chapter is a bit on the short side! I wanted to get this out quickly. I promise you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter!  
> Thanks for sticking with it! <3

We settled into a comfortable silence once again after that. I was relieved to have left the more serious stuff behind, it was already giving me a headache. After a couple more hours of working I sat back in my chair. A glance at my watch revealed that it was about lunch time. I was grateful for the excuse to escape the tedious paperwork. I closed the file I was working on and rolled my neck. It felt like my body was rebelling against the desk work just as much as I was. I looked over to see Potter with his chin on one hand, staring at apparently nothing. I snickered, the man had a rather short attention span. Not that I was surprised, Potter was a man of action if nothing else. He wasn't meant to be shoved behind a desk anymore, or even less so, than I was. My upbringing had taught me several things, one of those was to be able to do tasks that I did not fancy doing in the slightest, without showing just how miserable I was. I felt bad for him so I felt the need to give him something else to focus on.

"Potter," I said clearly, attempting to get his attention. However, he was more lost in thought than I had previously suspected, since I got no response at all. I rolled my eyes. "Hello, earth to Potter." I said a bit louder. Still, I received no response. I shook my head, pushed my chair back and stood. I walked over to him and snapped my fingers in his face. "Potter!" I said sharply. He blinked and recoiled as he came back to himself. He looked up at me without seeing me for a moment before frowning at me.

"Don't snap your fingers at me Malfoy." he grumbled, though I noticed his neck and cheeks turn pink from embarrassment.

"So sorry," I drawled sarcastically. "But when you wouldn't respond to polite methods I had no choice." He gave me a slightly guilty look.

"Whatever. What do you want?" He asked me shortly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I simply wanted to inform you that I was going out for lunch." I responded, "And I was going to ask if you wanted to join me to escape this room, but I only surround myself with polite company." His eyes widened slightly in surprise before he snorted.

"Polite company, eh?" he retorted. "Is that what you call it?" I smirked.

"But of course, though I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand." I told him with a sniff, looking down at him.

"Whatever would posses you to risk being seen with me?" he retorted, his eyes alight with amusement.

"Well, I thought that perhaps you would benefit from being around someone with manners, perhaps they'll rub off on you." I drawled. He shook his head in exasperation. 

"There's only one way to find out, eh?" he replied, pushing back from his desk and pulling his robe off the back of his chair and shrugging it on.

"Mmm...please, do try not to embarrass me." I replied easily and he grinned at me.

"Oh, I'd _never!_ " he gasped with fake horror. I laughed and headed for the door.

"Do keep up." I tossed over my shoulder, even though I knew he was right behind me.


	6. An Impromptu Lunch Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Back to Harry :3
> 
> P.S  
> I'm a terrible person, forgive me...I've just been in Mexico the last 14 months without regular internet, or even computer, access, so I do plead for forgiveness. 3

I followed Draco as he led us down the hall, to the lift and eventually out of the Ministry. I was surprised that he had invited me to go with him, and I couldn't help but wonder what had brought this on at all. He was different...I can't explain how, exactly, if someone were to ask me, but he was definitely different. A good different, I think. Of course, inviting me to lunch didn't necessarily need to have some sort of monumental significance...logically, it was a normal thing. A sign of the normal progressing friendship that we have, mates go out for lunch all the time...Ron and I always did, so no need to overthink...I resist the urge to snort at myself, I can hear Hermione's voice in my head: _It really is mind boggling how normally your problem is that you don't think at all, but with Draco you've always managed to over think everything._ I shake my head slightly. _Well, I was always right though, wasn't I?_ I thought, defending myself to my imaginary Hermione, but of course, that line of thinking brings me dangerously close to memories I've spent a lot of time trying to bury. As I follow Malfoy I find myself thinking about that, and I wonder what it really must have been like for the man in front of me to live through what he did. The man I've been coming familiar with in the last two weeks is nothing like the boy I knew, and I can't help but wonder if this, this person, was really who he was supposed to be, all along, and if so, how could he have managed to be someone so very different? _Easy. Fear. Fear and a desperate instinct to survive. Those two things can change a person...and destroy them._ I push the dark thoughts away quickly, slightly surprised by where my thoughts went. I decide talking to Malfoy is better than taking a trip down memory lane. 

"Hey Malfoy, where exactly are we going?" I ask lightly as we take the lift down. He slides a sideways glance at me as I lean casually against the lift wall.

"Well Potter, we have a variety of options. There are several places nearby that aren't completely atrocious, so it depends on what you want to eat." He replies smoothly, as always. I chuckle.

"Well, you know me, I'm not exactly picky. I'm just as happy in the cafeteria as any other place." The look of horror on his face causes me to roll my eyes, and laugh. "Malfoy, doesn't it get tiring, being disgusted all the time?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. He sniffs.

"I'm not disgusted, exactly, more like...disturbed. A French bistro and the bloody ministry cafeteria are not on the same level, at all! With your lack of standards it's amazing that you haven't died since you're willing to eat anything anyone tells you is edible." He retorts as we reach the main floor. I gazed at him, awed by his natural snobbery. I resist the urge to tell him that obviously he's never been on the edge of starving, or wondered where his next meal is coming from, if at all...but I've almost mastered the ability to reign myself in over the last couple years, the last thing I want to do is start something with Malfoy, especially when I know he's not _trying_ to be a prick, for him, the situation really is as horrifying as he thinks it is. I settle with chuckling.

"I suppose it's because I've always been _extremely_ lucky." I drawl, amused. He shakes his head at me before starting off at a brisk pace for the exit.

"Well, let's not use it all up, when we are perfectly capable of finding somewhere acceptable to eat." He replies, nonplussed by my comment as always. You have to give it to Malfoy, he always has something snarky to say, but whereas once upon a time his comments would send me into a rage, they just make me smile. _Oh how times have changed._ However, as I fall in step beside him, I can't help thinking that maybe things haven't changed enough.

"Soo...where are we going?" I ask again, lightly, since he never really answered that question. He throws a half hearted glare at me.

"Well Potter, it seems as if you are also hard of hearing today, as well as unable to focus." I raise an eyebrow, because honestly I don't get it. _What?_ He sighs heavily, out of exasperation with my lost look, I assume, though I still don't know why. However, he decides to take pity on me...or maybe he's just run out of patience, with Malfoy it really could be either. "I asked you _what_ you wanted to eat, not _where_ , and thank Heavens because if I had been forced to eat in the cafeteria..." he shudders at the thought.

"Oh, come on Malfoy." Now he really is being ridiculous, ministry food really isn't that bad, but I refrain from telling him so, because I have the feeling that if I do we might not make it past the point...and the truth is that I'm hungry! "I really don't care...sandwiches or something. You pick, since you obviously know more about food than me." I tell him, hoping it will soothe his irritation. He sighs dramatically. Sometimes it really feels like everything is part of a drama with him, honestly.

"Well, at least you can admit that. Admitting our faults Potter, is a very valuable skill." He tells me with false haughtiness...at least, I think it's false. Again, with Malfoy you just never know. "I think we might as well go to the french bistro aforementioned, since 'sandwiches' is your very eloquent request." I grin.

"Ah Malfoy, you do listen! I was thinking that in your state of high-class snobbery you weren't truly listening, alas, you are a man of _many_ talents!" I say, with a false swooning tone, hoping to get a smile back on his face. He laughs at that. _Yes! Point to me._ I think proudly, almost not catching his quiet response.

"Oh Potter, you have no idea just how many _talents_ I have." He catches me by surprise with that comment. _What does_ that _mean?_ I wonder, but before I can ask we step out onto the street and the cold, biting wind of January distracts me.

"Oh bloody hell!" I gasp, pulling my robe tighter around me. "Please tell me Malfoy, that this place is close?" I ask, almost pleading. He looks at me, amusement shinning in his eyes.

"Don't like the cold Potter?" he asks, arching an eyebrow. I snort.

"Course not, who like the bloody cold?" I retort. He smirks.

"Actually, I find that, for some things, the cold is very beneficial." he replies, and his tone is strange. If I wasn't crazy I'd say that he was flirting with me...but that would be just crazy, _wouldn't it?_ I narrow my eyes at him suspiciously, more than a little confused, and probably more wishful than appropriate, at least in my head.

"Oh really?" I challenge. "Like what?" His expression turns coy for a moment, and for a second I think that my suspicions might be true, that his is flirting with me, but than his face changes, the mischeif leaves his eyes and his expression returns to it's normal, unreadable blankness, as if he's just come back to himself, or maybe he never really lost anything, and this is all in my head? Who the hell knows.

"Like getting you to walk faster, since you always seem to travel at a snails pace." comes his smart reply. "This way." he turns and heads off down the street to the left, and I find myself confused...and probably more disappointed than I should be. _Get a grip Harry._ I remind myself, before briskly following Malfoy, because it really is bloody cold!

 

 

 

 

P.S

I hope it wasn't terribly disappointing after so much time! I'm getting back into the hang of things y'all, I'm a little rusty. Patience is all I request, pretty please?


End file.
